kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Zodiac Chamber
Zodiac Chambers (十二宮の神殿 Jūnikyū no Shinden, "Zodiac Temple") are hidden areas introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. They appear in even-numbered chapters throughout the game, with the exception of the Aquarius Blade due to the lack of a Land Battle segment in Chapter 22. There are a total of twelve chambers, each of which contains a zodiac-themed weapon or power. Although the chambers can be accessed infinitely, the player will only receive the rewards they bear once, after which the chambers will appear empty. In order to enter one, players must locate the platform bearing the sign of a zodiac symbol and stand on top of it. This will transport them to a secluded hallway with the weapon or power that corresponds to the sign on the platform. Sagittarius Bow Right before entering the interior garden in Chapter 2, players should head for the passable carpet that is draped over the wall in the middle of the flight of stairs. This reveals a hidden room where one can access the Sagittarius Chamber. Taurus Arm In the room with swinging blades in Chapter 4, dropping to the bottom will trap the player in a ditch with a Clubberskull, poisonous pits, and spikes. However, one of the pits will be glowing blue instead of purple, which is where the Taurus Chamber is located. Gemini Orbitars Completely luck-based, the Gemini Chamber is only accessible if Pit fights Dark Pit in the underground area in Chapter 6. Upon Dark Pit's defeat here, a hallway leading to the chamber will appear to the left of the jump pad. Cancer Claws In Chapter 8's constellation room, players should avoid taking the second jump pad and instead continue past the Snong. This leads to a short path that gives way to the Cancer Chamber. Leo Cannon In the area with the Guttler in Chapter 10, there are two branching paths—a narrow path to the left and a wide path to the right. Players should follow the path to the left to the Leo Chamber, as the opposite path leads outside of the area. Virgo Palm In the area with two grenades and a Boom Stomper in Chapter 12, an elevator will appear once all the enemies have been defeated. Players should avoid the platform that the camera focuses on, as a hidden platform appears to the left where the grenades were, leading to the Virgo Chamber. Libra Sponge Right after the jump pad that leads to Phosphora in Chapter 14, players should turn back to find an electrical barrier. Though the barrier is capable of damaging Pit, players can safely dodge through and access the Libra Chamber. Scorpio Staff After the area where Pit pilots an Aether Ring in Chapter 16, players should take the Aether Ring past the moving walls and down the hole. There they will have the opportunity to float onto a small platform and hit an orb behind them, which creates a semi-transparent platform below that leads to the Scorpio Chamber. Alternatively, players can also access the chamber by simply using the Aether Ring to float past the orb and safely down into the crevice where the chamber is contained. Aries Armor In the area with the Hot Spring in Chapter 18, players should head left in order to find a doorway which leads to the Aries Chamber. Capricorn Club Among the jail cells in Chapter 20 is a cell containing a Skuttler Mage. Hit the nearby switch to open the cell, then walk through the passable wall in order to access the Capricorn Chamber. Aquarius Blade In the area with various grind rails in Chapter 23, players should hop back onto the second grind rail they disembarked in order to access a new path that leads to the Aquarius Chamber. Pisces Heal After the player takes the elevator to the first staircase in Chapter 24, take the hidden staircase located behind Pit in order to reach the Pisces Chamber. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Solo Mode Category:Chambers Category:Gameplay Category:Zodiac Items